The Last Alliance
by Serke
Summary: Harry in the depth of his depression after the death of Lord Voldemort gets sent to the world of Middle Earth where he meets the King of elves Ereinion Gil-Galad. There will be war, love and drama. HP/EG Oc
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

_Saurons lust and arrogance soared above all else, and he decided to take over and make himself lord over everything in Middle Earth and destroy the elves, and if he could, also bring the Númenors to the brink of destruction. He did not accept free men or competitors and called himself Lord of the Earth. And still he could bear a mask, so whenever he wanted, he could deceive people and look wise and beautiful. But he preferred to rule with the hand of violence and terror. And those who saw his dark shadow extend over the world called him the Dark Lord and named him the Enemy. _

_He brought together the dark creatures from the time of Morgoths that was left on earth and under it. The orcs obeyed his command and increased themselves like flies. And so the Black Years Begun. _

_Under this time many elves of Middle Earth fled to Lindon and further over the seas never to return and many were broken under the forces of Sauron. But in Lindon Gil-galads rule was strong, and Sauron didn´t yet dare to go over the Ered Luins Mountain and attack the havens. And Gil-galad had the help of the Númenors. _

_But all over the other land Saurons hold was strong, and those that did not want to be under his rule took refuge in forests and mountains and was baited into constant terror. In East and South almost every human was under Saurons laws, and under him they grew strong. They built many cities and walls of stone, and they were fierce in battle and armed with iron. For them Sauron was a King and a God. And they feared him. _

_But finally Saurons upsurge on the lands of the west was stopped. For as it was told in Akallabéth he was faced before the Númenors power and greatness. And it was so great when their kingdom was at its top that Saurons minions did not dare to stand against them, but in hope that he could overcome them with cunning and list, so he left Middle Earth for a while. Imprisoned by the king Tar-Calion he sailed to Númenor. And there he stayed until he though his tricks had destroyed most of the populations hearts and driven them to war against the valar and thus accomplished his mission to destroy them from the inside out. _

_But their destruction proved to be far more terrible then Sauron expected, for he had forgotten the power the Lords of the West possessed in their rage. The world broke and the land was swallowed, the seas rose above it and Sauron himself plunged down in the abyss. But his spirit rose up from there and was flying on a dark wind back to Middle Earth were it searched for a host. _

_In Middle Earth he found that Gil-Galads powers had strongly increased under the years he had been gone, and that he now ruled over many big parts of the land in the North and West, and beyond the Misty Mountains and the great Flood, all the way down to the Green Forests border. Seeing all this Sauron retreated back to his stronghold in the Dark Lands and prepared a new war. _

_Under this time the Númenors that had been saved under the destruction in the east were fleeing. They were lead by Elendil the Tall and his sons Isildur and Anárion. They were kin to the king himself, Elros descendents, but had refused to listen to Saurons words and wage war against the Lords of the West. Instead they filled their ships with people that were still faithful and left the Númenors land before the destruction got t it. They were strong men and their ships were big and could stand much, but storms attacked them and they were thrown upwards by mountains of water, all the way to the clouds and fell down on Middle Earth like storm-birds. _

_Elendil was thrown with the powers of the waves up on the land of Lindon and became a friend of Gil-Galad. From there he traveled up the river Lhûn, the moon river, and build a kingdom of his own beyond Ered Luin, and his people established themselves on many places in Eriador by the river Lhûn, but the biggest city of them all Annúminas by Nenuial, the lake of twilight. The build cities also in Fornost on the north ridge, Cardolan, The Red Mountains Land, and among the Mountains of Rhudarus. They built towers on Emyn Beraid and on Amun Sûl. _

_Isildur and Anárion traveled south and sailed their ships upward Anduin, the Great River, that flows from Rhovanion, the Wild Land, out in the Western Sea. And here they build a kingdom they later called Gondor, while the realm in the north was called Arnor. Already had the voyager of númnerores built a haven in the days of their power by the entrance of Anduin, even though Saurons realm lay far too close in the East. _

_In the later years only those faithful to the Númenors had come to this haven, and many of the coasts habitants in the area were therefore hole or, part kin with the elves and the Númenors, and they welcomed Elendil´s sons. The Biggest city in Gondor was Osgiliath, which lay on both sides of the Great River. The Númenors built a large bridge over the water, and on both sides of this vast building they rose up towers and houses of stones that were beautiful for the eyes. And big ships came in to their haven and took place in the embankment. In the city they built the most beautiful towers: Minas Ithil, Tower of the Moon, stood in the east like a threat to Mordor; and in the west they build Minas Anor, Tower of the Sun. _

_They built many other buildings across the land. In Argonath, Aglarond, Erech, and in Angrenosts ring, that the humans liked to call Isengard, they created Orthancs Scepter of a stone that could not be broken. _

_With those that fled the destruction of Númenor they had taken with them many treasures. Of all those treasures these stood out, the seven stones and the White Tree. The white tree had stood in the king's garden in Númenor before Sauron had it burned, it was a image of the Oldest of Trees, it was a memory of the eldar and of the light of Valinor. It was planted in Minas Ithil outside of Isildurs house since he had been the one to save the fruit from the destruction. But the Stones were split up. Three of them went to Elendil and the rest was split up between the brothers. The stones had powers, the one who looked in it could see visions of the future or what was happening somewhere across the earth. In that way the Númenors learned what Sauron was up to. __The stones were called Palantirs, the all seeing stones. _

_He came in secret to his old realm Mordor beyond Ephel Dúath, Shadow Mountain. It was here he built his stronghold Barad-dûr, the Black Tower. And beside it stood the fire mountain, an volcano, that the elves called Orodruin. And it was just because of this mountain that Sauron had placed his stronghold there. For it was there in the fire that surged up from the heart of the earth he, with his black arts and his smithery, created the Lord of the Rings. _

_Now Sauron armed for war against the eldar and the humans of the west. And when the Númenors saw the smoke from Mordor they knew that Sauron had one again returned. It was also under this year that they gave Orodruin a new name. And the name was Amon Amarth that means Mountain of Doom. Sauron gathered a great army of servants from the east and the south, and among them were many of the Númenors high kin. For under his stay in their land before the destruction many of those he snared to him traveled to his realm and founded settlements there. They even got the Haradrim, a great and terrible people, to join Sauron. _

_When Sauron found the time to be right he attacked Gondor with vast army and conquered Minas Ithil and destroyed Isildurs White tree. But Isildur himself escaped and he brought with him a piece of the tree, and traveled with his wife and his sons with a ship and sailed in search of his father Elendil. _

_Meanwhile Anárion held Osgiliath against the enemy and drew him for a time back to the mountains, but Sauron gathered his army jet again and Anárion realized that his city would not hold long if he did not received help. Elendil and Gil-Galad conferred with each other, for they knew that Sauron would be to strong, and would be able to defeat his enemies one by one, if they did not join him. Therefore they created an alliance that was called the Last Alliance. And it is there, in the beginning of a war that we begin our story… _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

Number 12 Grimmauld Place hummed in the silent summer breeze that rolled in through the open windows. The sun played mischievously with the curtains and danced over the wooden floors. Ginny stopped for a moment to take in the new look of the house. It seemed more spacious, lighter and definitely _cleaner._ She stepped out in the hall and closed the door behind her.

"Harry?" She called out softly as she glanced around in the kitchen. There was books littered over the kitchen table that was constantly rearranging themselves while the wind ruffled their pages. In the corner a potion bubbled happily in its pot. It seemed to amuse itself by trying to throw pink drops on a yellow green cat that grumpily was trying to sleep on the counter.

Ginny smiled and shook her head while turning to the stairs.

"Harry? Are you there?"

There were still no answers from the green eyed boy so she carefully climbed up the steep stair. She opened the first door to the right to see an unused bedroom. The bed was made and everything in the room was perfectly in place, it seemed too _impersonal_ to be a bedroom. The next door was a spacious bathroom with a bathtub that was big enough to have 5 people in it. A creaking noise had her jumping in surprise, her red hair flailing around her face.

The noise came from the library. So _that's _where he was. With determination in her steps she opened the door and stopped short. The library was large. Every wall space that was not occupied by windows was covered with bookshelves. In the middle were three more of them placed in a half circle around a big table. At the table were enormous piles of books. A dark form was slumped over three or four books, half sitting in the chair and half lying on the table.

Harry was fast asleep, his face almost hidden in a Potion lexicon. He looked paler than ever, Ginny noted. She took a step forward only to duck to avoid to be hit in the head by a book. The book swiveled out of control and hit the side of the bookshelf; it seemed to grumble and glare at her while it rose and paced itself on a shelf. Ginny looked warily around as she inched herself inside the library. She looked on as books wandered around the room and exchanged places with each other.

When she finally was by Harry, she stroke a black lock of hair away from his forehead. He was so cold. He was shivering in the warm room and jerked his head around all while moaning in pain. A nightmare, he was having a nightmare _again._ And Snape had told them he was better now. She bit her lip in frustration and anger. He damned well told them that he was on the road of healing. This, this was not healing damn it! She extended her arm toward the 18 year old fully intending to wake him up. As soon as her hand touched his shoulder though, she found herself in the air, falling for a moment then hitting the floor. A cold body rolled over her and then the tip of Harry wand was painfully pushing against her throat. The books around them where shrieking and exploding, pages flying everywhere.

"Damn it all Harry!" She exploded right in his face. Glowing green eyes stared down at her without really seeing her. Cold fear rolled over her as she tried to breathe. She wondered who he was seeing instead of her that made him so angry. Ginny swallowed and lifted a hand. Harry wordlessly snarled at her. But she gathered her Gryffindor courage and laid her hand slowly on his cheek.

"Harry" Ginny's voice was soothing and calm. "Harry, it's me. It's your little sister Harry. Its Ginny."

A frown was making its way onto his face. He knew that voice. Somewhere inside him, that voice was tugging on his heartstrings. Slowly the image of a snarling Bellatrix under him faded away and black hair was replaced with red, and those cold mad eyes were suddenly a light caring blue. Suddenly the person beneath him wasn't his enemy but the little sister of his best friend. With a shocked cry he threw himself backwards, away from one of the few precious persons in his life. Who he had almost hurt. A loud string of Oh my Gods was running through his head as he backed away on the floor until he met a bookshelf to slump on.

Ginny was slowly and cautiously getting up on her feet. Harry looked so panicked, so… vulnerable. And Ginny decided she hated that look on Harry´s face. It did not belong there.

"Oh my God, Ginny." Harry moaned. "I almost hurt you."

He dragged his fingers thru his black unruly hair, and then looked up with an almost crazed look.

"I didn't hurt you did I? Oh dear Merlin Ginny! Did I hurt you?! Are you in pain? Are..."

"I´m fine Harry." She cut thru his ramblings before they got even worse. "You did not hurt me."

Harry closed his eyes again, and some of the tension ran out of his body. Ginny hesitantly moved forward again and sunk to her knees before him. She embraced him slowly pressing his face into her shoulder. His fingers sunk in her clothes as he pressed himself against her. They sat there and let the minutes run by. The books around them seemed to find the courage to move, as the pages fluttered around trying to find the book they belonged in as the books was hovering around like worrying mothers looking for their children.

Harry pulled away after awhile looking rather embarrassed and mollified. Ginny rolled back on her heels looking down on him. The sun from the windows was illuminating Harry, his golden skin shining in the sunshine, black hair gleaming and those haunted emerald green eyes glowing… It was so easy to lose yourself in Harry's presence it was almost scary. There had always been something…otherworldly about Harry, as strange as that seemed to be in this magical world.

"Harry I thought you didn't have nightmares like that anymore."

Ginny`s tone was flat, almost cold in her anger. Harry gave a sharp jerk green eyes widening in surprise as they rose to meet hers.

"I… I don't Ginny." Harry inched forward his arms around himself while he looked up at her in a childlike manner. "This was the first time in months, and it´s all because of a letter I got yesterday."

Ginny´s eyes sharpened. Her shoulders straitening with a snap.

"A letter Harry? What kind of letter?"

Harry bit is lower lip and looked so pathetic for a moment that she wanted to slap him. This wasn't the Harry she knew. What had upset him so?

"It was from Bellatrix."

The deadness of his voice caught her by surprise.

"Bellatrix? How in Merlin's balls did she manage to send a letter to you? Doesn't this house have wards against that?"

Disbelief, anger, fear and a need to protect all coursed thru her, making her fingers itch for her wand.

"Yeah well." Harry grumbled. "She went straight into St. Mungos and told some teary story to one of the people that are supplying me with my PTSD potions and got them to deliver the message to me."

"I want to see it."

Harry glared down at the floor.

"I burned it. In my anger it caught on fire." He got up from the floor so fast Ginny fell down on her arse in surprise. He seemed to do that to her today, surprising her that is. Harry started to wander around the room in frustration. "She was taunting me! Telling me she was living her life, drinking to her successful killing of Sirius every night, having sex to different men every week before killing them." In his anger he kicked one of the books on the floor, sending it with a miniature scream into the wall. "But in the end, she said she was missing something." Harry stopped with his back turned to her, and his shoulders sagged.

"What is she missing?" Ginny whispered.

"My death."

The silence was deafening. Even the papers around them froze. Time seemed to stand still until Harry sighed and the spell seemed broken. Ginny got up and dusted of her pants.

"Come on Harry." She said and walked up to him. Careful not to touch him so that in doing so staring another attack. "Let's go down to the kitchen and get something to eat before Ron and Hermione comes. When was the last time you ate?"

Harry turned around with a thoughtful expression before shrugging.

"Don't know."

"Come on then." Ginny started backing towards the door her eyes fixed on the slim form of her friend. "Severus is coming today," she added to get some sort of a reaction from the boy. Harry turned his head towards her a smile growing in the corners of his mouth.

"Really?"

He took a few steps towards the door and her as she nodded. She turned around now knowing he would follow.

"When is he coming?"

She turned her head to look behind her and saw the thin boy trailing her like a lost puppy. She felt her lips thin and swiftly turn her head around again to stare at the walls she passed.

"He´ll be here for dinner. After I and the others have left."

"Oh."

Ginny clenched her hands hard, feeling her nails press hard against her skin. She didn't want to see this… _shadow…_of Harry Potter. She wanted the real one. She took a hard breath thru her nose as she turned sharply into the kitchen only to see Dean sitting at the tables watching with amusement two cats in outrageous colors fight each other.

She smiled as he looked up.

"Hello."

"Hi honey."

He dragged her down on his knee and kissed her on the cheek as they watched Harry silently creep into the kitchen. Harry stared openly at Dean, before blinking owlishly and turning towards the fridge.

"Hello Harry." Dean softly greeted. Harry hummed as he sat down on the floor leaning on the fridge in the middle of the sunshine. He closed his eyes and just sat there, bathing in the sun.

"Hello Dean."

The voice was low and more distant then before. Ginny huffed and leaned her chin against her boyfriends shoulder. Dean rubbed her back in soothing circles and watched how Harry smiled in the sun. He truly lit up the whole room, with his beauty and magic humming and playing in the warmth of the summer.

The sound of the floo had them both jumping before Hermione walked briskly inside. She smiled at the couple at the table before looking down at Harry who had not opened his eyes. Looking asleep to the world.

"No change then."

Disappointment covering every word as she turned towards them her dark Ministry robes fluttering. Ginny opened her mouth to reply when Ron waltzed into the kitchen almost tripping over Harry on his way to the fridge. The redhead stared down at his best friend in puzzlement before looking at his wife.

"What´s he doing on the floor Mione?"

"He was there when I got here. I was just asking Ginny if there´d been any change." Hermione stated as she leaned at the counter. Ginny sent the older woman an irritated glance.

"You stated yourself that there was no change in his behavior. But I was going to say that there _has _been a change, before the buffalo named Ron interrupted me."

"Hey!"

"There has been a change?!"

Hermione cut thru her husband's indignant cry, her voice filled with hope and her eyes twinkling. Ginny sighed.

"Yeah, for a moment this morning I got to see more than this shadow of Harry. But it wasn't the good side of him. "

"He attacked you then." Ron stated as he sat down with a thump on the floor in front of Harry. "He thought you were the enemy?"

"Yes. I thought I was waking him up from a nightmare, but his reaction was more violent than I expected. And when his head seemed to clear and he saw who I was, he reacted positively! He talked to me! And there he was, Harry, all of him! But then he retreated inside again…"

"Because you _brats_ always push him too far."

The silky, snarky voice had them all flinching in surprise. Heads swiveled around in sync to find a tall dark shape lurking in the doorway. Black eyes glared at them down a arched hawk like nose.

"How…how long have you´ve been here Professor?" Ron´s voice was timid as he felt like he was back in Potions class all over again. The lanky redhead stared up at their former Professor inwardly wondering if the man could still take points and give him detention. The old Potions Master sneered at him and Ron gave a shudder. Something about this man just scared the crap out of him.

"You weren't supposed to be her Mr. Snape until dinner time." Hermione´s voice was as cold as a winter morning. "It´s our time with Harry this week. You have no right to push us out of his life."

Snape´s eyes gave a cold glimmer as he stared her down. Ginny had to give Hermione credit for holding his gaze as stonily as she did. Soon that poisonous voice was filling the kitchen again, it´s fangs dripping with ice.

"Actually I can do that Mrs. Weasley. And I will. Every time after you and your lot has been here you have set Mr. Potters recovery back with several weeks, and my job is getting very repetitious."

Now they were all staring at him in indignant surprise. Hermione stepped closer to the man, hands fisted and eyes on fire in her anger.

"No! No way will I let you get in the way between Harry and us!" Her words were filled with passion. "We want only the best for Harry, and Harry needs us. We´re his friends." Her hand was clasped over her heart as she stared at the impassive form of their ex Professor. "Why can´t you see that?"

"And why can´t you see Mrs. Weasley that your presence is making Harry relive memories he´s not ready to deal with." Hermione stepped back as if burned.

"No, that's not…"

"Oh yes it is. The part of Harry´s mind that is controlling his body's actions is weak. It´s vulnerable. And it is filled only with the most basic needs, actions and memories. It's the perfect place, although fragile, to drag out those memories that Harry is hiding from and to get him to deal with them." Snape swirled his eyes around to look at them one at the time. "But to have you here, is making too many memories show up, and Harry hides himself further inside."

Ginny frowned.

"But I got his to react today! Too many painful memories made his shield fall down."

"Harry reacted to Bellatrix and almost hurting you. He had to restrain his angry warrior part of himself so to not hurt you." Snape smiled wryly. "After today he probably has reinforced his mid shields."

The sun seemed to lose its shine as an uncomfortable silence settled over their heads. Harry´s eyes snapped open and his little smile faded on his lips. Every eye in the room was fixed on the black haired boy. Harry´s magic unfolded itself, snarling like a starved wild wolf, yet calm like the air before a storm. Harry himself seemed more upset about the missing sun. And in a hopeless search for the warmth again his eyes suddenly met with Ron´s. And everything stopped.

* * *

Harry was leaning against the warm surface of the fridge, His skin sucking up the warmth of the sun like a flower. This was nice. His body felt nice. Oh if only his mind did to. He heard the voices outside but the part of him that was keeping his body alive did not care for the persons out there. That part of him had no memories of them, no bad feelings. It was the childish part of him that never really grew up. It was the perfect shield to where his real mind was. It took care of everything while he tried to heal his mind after the horrible attack from Voldemort.

Frowning he retreated deeper inside his mind.

The inside of his mind was a rather beautiful place. Green hills, long fields were the grass moved with the wind like the sea. In the middle, sprawled out, laid Harry. His eyes fixed on the sky as he lay in his bed of grass. Slowly he closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, feeling the cool fresh air filling his lungs.

Suddenly crying filled his ears. Small hiccups and sniveling crashed against him like the hammer on an anvil. It grated on him, every whimper burrowing deep into his bones. His hands flew up to his ears, trying to stop the sounds to reach in. His nails scratched deeply around his ears, piercing skin. But even the pain did not stop him from hearing the pathetic crying.

"Stop it. Stop it. Stop it. Stop it. Stop it. Stop it. Stop it. Stop it. Stop it."

Until he had enough. He wrenched himself around glaring down the hill on the small figure in the sea of grass.

"STOP IT."

His own large green eyes widened as they meet his angry gaze. The child form of him was just as pathetic as he remembered it. Smaller than any other child in that age, nearly drowning in clothes to large for him. It hanged around his small neck, showing one of the shoulders which was littered with bruises. The face of the child, was thin, there was no baby fat. Eyes way to large stared in terror on the older version of himself.

Harry let his head fall down on the earth beneath, as he felt guilt in scaring the small child. Even though he knew it was only a memory.

"Why." He whispered. "Why do you continue to torment me with these memories? I am never letting you out anyway."

Behind the child he saw himself step out. It was like looking thru a mirror, though the look in those green eyes and that smirk, that wasn't his. The evil that reeked out of this image was horrible to look at. The other man smirked like he knew what Harry was thinking before bending down just behind the small shaking child. Long fingers ran thru that hopeless mess of hair in an almost loving manner. The hand trailed down the smooth cheek, fingering on the trembling lips before making its way across the boys neck. The hands tightened and all Harry could see were those defeated eyes before the sickening crunch of bones breaking filled the air. He stared, numb and shocked, as the small body fell down to the ground, only to be covered by the grass.

Slowly his eyes rose to meet his mirror image. The damned man was smirking. He sat up, never breaking their eye contact. He took a few steps down the hill and held out his hand. Soon the cool touch of the glass wall ward meets his fingertips. A chill runs down his spine as he watches the mirror image of himself copy his moves, soon they both are standing there in the middle of a sea of grass, hands almost touching, eyes staring into each other.

A sudden cry of anguish had them both jumping as the ward buckled and groaned when memories and emotions hit it. Harry stared in horror as his own magic was searing thru the ward and reaching inside his mirror image looking for those buried memories. Sharp teeth shone as the sky darkened above them and the dark form of his image started to pour his memories into the magic stream.

Harry backed away in horror and threw himself out to every corner of his own mind, merging with the scared boy that held his body and gripped his magic. He stretched himself over the ward, pressing on it all while separating memories from magic. The growl from the person inside the ward changed to a cry of anger when the ward got stronger again and the memories flooded back into his body.

And then it was over, and he was once again for the second time this day in control of his body. He felt his mirror image rage and throw himself against the ward inside his head. A headache was working its way from his temple to the back of his eyes, he needed to go back, but the little boy that was supposed to take care of his body was shaking in the fear of something he knew but did not have any memories of. Slowly he opened his eyes and stared into startled blue. Slowly his eyes traced the curves of his best friends face, emotions welled up uninvited inside his chest bubbling and rushing like a flood of suddenly free water. Harshly he pushed the emotions away and his eyes found Severus´s.

"Get them out of here." His voice was clipped and pained. And then he retreated inside his mind again, trusting that Snape would take care of his body now that no one was in control of it. Angry and frustrated he landed in his fields. His mirror image was laughing. His head thrown back, mad eyes and sharp teeth glinting in the sun. Harry stared at the man on the other side of the ward, patiently waiting for him to stop laughing, though inside he was seething. When the last sound of the laughter faded into the wind Harry stepped up eyes burning.

"Why do you even try _Tom_?"

The image of Harry sneered at him as its eyes bled red.

"The little scared child you have to guard your body is getting weaker and weaker _Harry_. Soon I will be the one in control of your body."

"It will never happen Tom. I have already invoked Tuam libera mentem." Harry said as he strolled next to the ward. He smiled to the sky as he heard the horcrux inhale in surprise. "You should know how that spell works, you were the one to invent it after all. Tuam libera menten - Free your mind." Harry mused and turned around to face the shadow of the darkest of lords. "It means…"

"I know what it means you idiotic child!" Voldemort hissed. "That if the mind of the person that casts the spell is destroyed so is his magic."

"You are never getting out of here Tom." Harry whispered. "You may have taken my memories in your possession over there, but when I have extracted them all I will destroy you."

"And that will be soon I hope." Came a grumpy voice from behind Harry. Harry turned with a small smile on his face.

"Severus."

"Harry." Severus nodded to him. And then looked the horcrux in the eyes and then shook his head. "I sent away those brats you call your friends."

Harry smiled softly. And then looked at the dark lord, the form of him was fading away and only grassy hills was left. The last thing to be seen was the red eyes staring him down.

"Shall we begin Severus?"

The tall dark form of his former Professor looked down at him.

"The child is getting weaker Harry." Snape gripped his wand. "You do not have much time left."

"I know that Professor." Harry´s voice was annoyed when he turned his back to the Potions master. "This is why we need to start extracting those memories now."

Severus Snape shook his head and walked towards the thin form of the Boy Who Lived. He only hoped that the brat would survive this to.


	3. Rewritten Chapter 3

The wind was harsh and cold this pale spring morning, it was screaming and screeching over the cornfields where the yellow grass bowed before its might. A small pack of riders struggled with the strong winds as their mounts tried to walk forward, their heads down and ears back. The wind tugged and tore into the riders clothing making them shiver and sway.

Thranduil stared down into the mane of his dark horse so not to let the wind slap him in the eyes. He trusted his stubborn old friend of a mount to guide him after the others. He felt cold and stiff, never before had he encountered such a wind that seemingly wanted to lift him up into the skies. But then again, there were not many winds like these that ever reached the dark Greenwoods.

A particularly cold wind made it under his tunic and mantle that he struggled to keep around him, making his body tighten when presented to the uncomfortable coldness. Was this how it was to live near the great sea? He could taste the saltiness in the air and smell the sea just beyond the road they were on. Then he much more preferred his dark and calm forest around.

He grumpily cast an eye at his father's back, where he was riding ahead. He still did not understand the reason why his father had insisted, no demanded, that he was to come with to this great meeting of men, dwarfs and elves in Lindon. He could not really say that he wasn't interested in the meeting but he had really rather stayed home in his forest. Oh how he missed his dark and forever mesmerizing forest that grew around his home in Mirkwood.

As the road turned something seemed to gleam in the distance. The closer and closer they came, the larger his eyes grew. There was so much water, nothing like the creaks and floods at home. This dark grey and blue water seemed endless and was glittering and winking at him. The waves looked like they were at war with each other, roaring and rising only to devour the smaller waves as they crashed down again. Thranduil could not tear his eyes from the battlefield of water.

"Thranduil." One of the guards, Nilandor a youngling like himself, was also staring at the sea in awe. "Have you ever seen anything like it? It amazing."

Thranduil could only nod his light hair flying around his face in the strong wind.

"How much further do you think it is before we reach Mithlond?" Thranduil asked Nilandor without tearing his eyes from the sea. His mind eager of seeing the large city and seaport. The Grey Havens were a dream for many of the elder elves in Mirkwood, who were longing for the great sea.

Nilandor squinted his eyes and tried to see into the wind. "Not so much longer I think, I hope we reach it before dinner." He stated. "Look over there." He then pointed up ahead. Thranduil half closed his eyes so that the stinging wind would not bother him too much and tried to look ahead. Something was gleaming in the distance. It took him a while to recognize the figures of riders in armor on the other road that was joining this one up ahead of them. "I wonder if they are the Numenors." Nilandor stated softly, his voice barley carrying in the wind.

"Perhaps." Thranduil stated just as softly. His curiosity seemed after that either be dragged onto the sea or of the unknown riders that soon would join them.

Closer and closer the riders came, until both groups came up to the larger road that started in front of them. Thranduil´s father made a sign to stop and waited in the other riders.

"Hail riders of Gondor." Oropher, Lord of the Greenwoods and Thranduils father called out. Up close the human riders were even more impressive than in the distance. Blue capes that were playing in the wind, great steeds and gleaming armor that proudly stated the white tree. The faces, all weathered yet fair in the pale light and dark hair that curled out from under the impressive helmets.

One man in particular stood out in the group, he wore no helmet, but his height and posture were enough to stand above the other around him. Thranduil watched as the man's long dark brown and gray hair flew in the strong air, somehow avoiding the man's face, how he was doing that Thranduil had no idea as he himself could not get his hair to stay behind his ears. The bluest and sharpest eyes Thranduil had ever seen stared out at them from a face that had angles and shadows that only a hard and struggling life could have given him. As the man opened his mouth and spoke his voice was dark and booming, seemingly echoing in itself, it truly was a fascinating voice;

"Hail Noble Elves from Mirkwood, I greet you," He grinned wolfishly showing of his strangely sharp teeth. "On this windy day."

Thranduils father smiled thinly and bowed stiffly in the saddle.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet your Highness King Elendil in person." Fathers tone was as always cold and formal. "I have only heard good things from our High King Gil-Galad about your character."

A friend of Gil-Galad was not a friend of Oropher, Thranduil thought. Father never did like the King, father always told him it was because of the Kings failure in leading their people and the mistakes the elf had done under the first war. Thranduil had once wondered, but had the King not made the decisions with his generals? Elves that cared for their people and what happened to their lands. Thranduil had received a cold glare from his father and a silent treatment under the course of a week before Thranduil asked for his father's forgiveness. The elf Thranduil had realized had an incomprehensible hate for the King. His thoughts were broken by the booming voice of this strange king of the Numenors.

"And you must be Oropher Lord of Mirkwood, Ereinion told me a lot about you." The man still smiled that dangerously wide smile, and whatever the high king had told Elendil was left unsaid. Oropher gave another smile cold enough to freeze dwarven alcohol, before making a movement with his hand to get the groups moving again, side by side.

Thranduil glanced curiously at the two numenor guards that were riding next to him now; they seemed to be looking just as curiously at Thranduil as he was looking at them. With resulted in a lot of short glances going back and forth. After a while of quiet riding the two numenors seemed to have gathered their courage and one of them turned and spoke over the wind:

"I am Beren, royal guard of Gondor, and this" he gestured towards man riding next to him "is my fellow guard member Arnadil, may we ask for your name master elf?"

Thranduil blinked not expecting to be spoken too. He looked over at the two humans that were looking eagerly at him, and felt himself smile at their unexpected eager curiosity.

He leaned over and held out his hand to the man closest as he replied:  
"I am Thranduil tactician apprentice and son of Lord Oropher."

The man Beren gave a slight laugh and shook Thranduils hands enthusiastically, the other named Arnadil leaned slightly over Beren and Thranduil took his hand in a handshake too. Arnadil gave a slightly embarrassed smile.

"We´re sorry if we seem somewhat over eager, but neither of us has ever seen an elf before." The man explained. Thranduil shook his head.

"Well I´ve never seen a Numenor either," he grinned "so no need for explanations, I´m sure I´m just as interested in you as you are in me." He hesitated for a moment before asking." I`m sorry but your name, Arnadil, that is quenyan is it not?"

Arnadil laughed and nodded.

"Yes, my mother accompanied His Highness on one of his trips to the grey havens once, and when she came back to the white city she declared her love for the elvish language to anyone that would listen. I never did get to know what it meant." The smiled and shrugged his shoulders. Thranduil grinned back, these men did not seem uneducated or small-minded as his father had told him, but then again father's words he had learned in an early age were always to be taken with a grain of salt.

"It means Sun friend, or the friend of the sun."

Beren clapped Arnadil´s shoulder and laughed, "A strong name indeed friend". Arnadil laughed with him at the teasing and that was the beginning of the hours of talking and laughing between the trio. Under the chilly looks from Oropher and the indulgent ones from both men and elves the young men shared history and stories in between themselves in the harsh winds of the ocean.

oOo

The winds were not getting any gentler as the morning passed into midday. The sea still growled and roared at them, spitting its white foam in their direction, making both the riders and the road thoroughly soaked and miserable. Thranduil sneaked a peek from under his dripping hood at the Numenors, they looked just as miserable as the elves.

When the walls of the the grey havens finaly appeared in the distance and the farms started to pop up along the road they all seemed to draw a relieved breath of air. The wall that met them was tall and imposing, its grey stones glaring out at them. Elven soldiers opened the gates and greeted them, their silver and grey armor gleaming in the silver light of the day.

They rode over the main street, where the people walked around, hurried or unhurried going where ever they needed to be. After so many days in the company of only his father and his men the change was welcomed. Despite the city being so grey, as it was made from some smooth grey stone, it was full of color. It seemed to be full of woman and men that had robes, dresses and tunics on in every color imaginable, there were banners in red, green, blue, gold and silver fluttering in the wind on the facades on the tall houses.

Loud noises was heard up ahead, and when they passed a particularly big house and turned right his sight was assaulted by the biggest bazar he had ever seen. There were so many shops it looked like if you went into the bazar it would be like walking indoors. And again with the colors, so many different everywhere, it was impossible not to get rather cheery in a place like this. Thranduil took a quick look at his father. Or maybe not.

"If it is one place in this city one must experience it is the Central bazar," called the King as they made their way down the sides of the large square. "It is simply an amazing experience that in my opinion is not to be missed." The Kings head guard laughed and stated:

"Indeed my King. Last time we were here I cannot remember how long we walked around inside that labyrinth looking for the way out!"

"Good thing Ereinion decided to put us out of our misery and helped us out now was it?" The king grinned that fascinated wolfish grin again.

The road continued down the side of the bazar and went down to the harbor. The grumbling sea slapped petulantly against the stone stairs and platforms where giant skeletons of ships were stationed. Men and elves were running around the two ships that were being built some with drawings going around pointing and speaking with one another other were carrying tools or big wooden parts that were hissed up to the men working on the scaffoldings going around.

The pale light of the grey sky showed pale forms of gulls flying around their haughty and triumphing cries filling the air in symphony with the workmen's sound of hammer hitting wood and talking. A change in the air brought with it the strong smell of fish and sea. Thranduil could not help but discreetly lift his neck cloth over his mouth and nose. His blue eyes followed the gulls and saw many smaller ships with people loading of big boxes filled with many different shades of fish inside.

Passed the fishermen were a labyrinth of bridges that stood risen from the dark grimly water, and fasten by the bridges were many a boat, all in different sizes and kinds. Some were in the colors of the army and some of the nobles that lived in the city. It was fascinating.

"Ha!" The loud outburst came from the Numenor King. "Look over there Thomas." He told his oldest guard that was riding beside him, as he pointed over to the bay. Far out by the end of the bay they could see sails from one of the largest vessels Thranduil had ever seen.

"Is that one of the ships King Gil-Galad has promised us my Lord King?" The old guard said softly as he watched the ship come closer.

"Yes, can you not see our flag?"

"I see it my Lord King that must be one of the biggest ships I have ever seen."

"A beauty is it not? I will have to come down here at least one more time to give my thanks to Círdan myself." Elendil said his eyes squinting against the white horizon where the ship came closer.

"I am sure we will be able to make time my Lord King." Said his old guard in an even tone.

Thranduil´s eyes were never still, they danced around as the group moved from the harbor further into and up the city. The closer they seemed to come to the royal castle and the army holdings the more of the forest seemed to fuse with the city. There were trees growing around and sometimes on the houses its branches fluttering above their heads, bushes were climbing the walls and some seemingly at war with the street stones, as they rose between the cracks.

The castle and the army holdings walls were almost as high as the city walls, but its white stones seemed to be covered with whatever the forest could cover it with. On the wall stood several guards, their silver armor glinting, were the only signs of them there. Thranduil thought that in the mass of green he would have missed them otherwise. They were greeted and showed inside to the large courtyard.

The castle itself seemed more forest than walls, beautifully camouflaged in the green, and the colors of the flowers growing around its corners and walls. There was a large stair going from the castles great doors down to the courtyard. On the stairs stood a group of people watching as their guests arrived, in the middle a tall man dressed in dark green and lined white with a equally white mantle, his red hair falling freely down his shoulders and down his back where two thin daggers were strapped, this Thranduil understood was the king, around the king stood the noble men and woman, and around them and by the bottom of the stairs stood the servant and the guards.

The royal guards were all dressed similar to their king in silver armor though without the age old blessings carved into the steel, and their mantles bore the green color of the royal forest growing around the castle meant to protect and serve the king and his family.

As they came to a stop before the royal greeting party the elf king moved down the stairs, a smile upon his face.

"It has been far too long my old friend." King Gil-Galad greeted the Numenor King as the man came of his horse with a huff. They met in a hug, their friendly affection there for all to see.

"So it has, my old friend, so it has." Elendil grinned wolfishly.

The elven king turned to the rest of the party with a small smile, letting Thranduil finally get a closer look on the elf. His hair was not the ordinary red color he had first thought it to be, but a fiery red with a sparkle of copper and blood inside. Its color was captivating and would have held Thranduils attention had the king´s eyes not met his own. Those eyes were not like any other elven eyes Thranduil had ever seen, shining gray like the sky above, and like the silver armor underneath them, and yet they held a dark depth that assured Thranduil that this was a man of leadership and decisions.

And yet again Thranduil was confused with his father´s hatred to the man, his eyes fluttered to Oropher, before back to the king who had moved on to greeting the others. Oropher made his way up beside Thranduil as the king moved towards them.

"Mae Govannen Lord Oropher. May the stars shine upon our meeting, It does my heart good to see you again." The king greeted them formally. Oropher smiled thinly and greeted the king with a bow and a traditional greeting. The king met cold with cold before moving on Thranduil.

"And this must be your son Thranduil." King Gil-Galad softly stated. "Mae Govannen young Thranduil, it is good to see that the son of my distant but well-loved cousin Lithôniel has made it out of the great Mirkwood forests." Thranduil swallowed and forced his tongue to move.

"Thank you for your kind greeting my Lord King and I truly hope to see as much of your beautiful city as I can while I am here."

Gil-Galad graced him with another soft absent smile before turning around and walking up the stairs. Then he stopped and turned slightly back to look at his guests, before speaking again:

"Please follow me gentlemen and we´ll retire to the dining room, I am sure that refreshments is the very first thing you need before your rest."

Thranduil felt his muscles unwind slightly in relief as his stomach grumbled in hunger. Yes. Food would be more than good right now. That and maybe some wine.

oOo

Grey eyes lowered to watch the fall and rise of feet's thumping down the large corridor leading towards the dining room. Ereinion Gil-Galad King of the Elves lifted his eyes and glanced out of the corner of his eyes to see his personal guard marching beside him. Behind him were the sounds of his guests and nobles walking, marching or shuffling forward on the marble floors. The sound made his ears twitch.

Thranduil, son of Oropher, the youngling was interesting he had to give him that. Intelligent eyes and an intense presence made up for a very promising elf. If his father did not poison him first that was. Ereinion thoughtfully made a right turn to another corridor and absently looked out the large floor windows that showed the public part of the royal garden. Two elven children screamed and laughed as they played tag between the trees and bushes under the annoyed shouts of the gardeners.

Longing eyes followed the children´s fast track down the spidery garden paths until they disappeared, too far away and hidden from his sight for him too see any more of them. A painful tingle started through his him burning and twisting underneath his skin. Ereinion´s eyes darkened and his steps quickened.

A noise of faster walking footsteps made him glance to his side again, and was met with a glaring red color on one of his generals daughters dresses and a breathless smile with starry eyes to follow. Humor darkening even further he felt a headache forming behind his eyes and it was yet hours left to the evening. Lovely…

Stalking down the corridors he completely missed the bright blue eyes that followed his every step with a frown.

oOo

Dinner was a lovely affair if not somewhat tense. If it wasn't father glaring icicles into the others and the kings it was the noble women that were fawning over an absent minded and awkward elven king, Thranduil thought as he stood watching in the corner of the room as the people bid each other good night. The king stood in the middle, a small smile that certainly did not reach his now very dark eyes, wishing everyone good night. A quick glance around showed that father had already left the room, as had the other in their party.

Quickly he set his eyes on one of the side doors determent to finally leave the dining room and have a good night's rest.

"Ah!" A loud voice startled Thranduil. "One of our dear Silvan elves that has not left us yet! Fabulous my dear youngling fabulous!"

The loud voice belonged to one of the noble elves from the court, who was very, very intoxicated. The man grabbed his arm, drunkenly and dragged him into a pile of others intoxicated elves yelling in his ear. "Come, come! You must tell us everything about the dark adventures an dangers that hide inside that deep forest of yours!"

"Sir, I..." Thranduil glanced longingly at the door that the king just walked out of as he was dragged further and further away.

oOo

Ereinion massaged his head as he walked slowly down the hall. His headache was killing him, and the ground beneath him floated around like the sea down in the harbor. He didn't realize he was swaying dangerously until a pair of hands steadied him before he met the wall. He turned his head and met the concerned light blue eyes of Glorfindel, his bodyguard and old friend.

"Are you alright Eri´?" Glorfindel´s voice was low and deep.

"Yes Glory." Ereinion grumbled as he leaned into Glorfindel and steadied himself. "I just need to rest."

"Oh no you won´t." came and annoyingly cheery voice from behind, and a grinning Elendil came waltzing up towards them. In one quick and smooth movement, Ereinion was grabbed and pulled out of Glorfindel's hold, swung to the side and into one of the guest rooms, wincing at the rough manhandling. Blinking and shaking his head trying to clear his foggy mind, Ereinion turned around to face the Numenor King, who was leaning against the night table, arms crossed and head up, bright eyes looking down his crooked nose on the tired elven king, which was once again being supported by a glaring Glorfindel.

"You are tired," the king said lowly and started circling them. "_sickly_. Which you cannot be, you are an elf after all."

"Elendil." Ereinion tried to cut in. But the man held up a hand.

"You are pale, shivering, seems to have a rather explosive headache. You wince at being held to tightly." Elendil came to stand in front of him now, staring him straight in the eyes. "What is wrong with you?"

Ereinion dragged himself out of the hold of his friend and sat down heavily on the bed, rubbing his face with one hand.

"Do you remember what I told you about the royal elven family Elendil?" he asked quietly and looked up tiredly. Elendil frowned as he sat down in one of the chairs.

"Yes, your line came from a special form of elves, more primal and closer to nature, making you a part of nature and its beasts."

"Yes, a part of it. And that makes me crave more bloodied meat, more fruits and a closer relationship with nature itself. I am more predator and protector at the same time." Ereinion smiled thinly showing of his fangs. "It also makes me more sensitive towards my inner peace, my mate. And unless I cannot find my mate to bind me to this world, nature is going to take me back."

"Take you back?" Elendil leaned forward. "What the hell do you mean, `take me back`?"

Ereinion unpinned his cloak at the neck and let it slid down. Tied up the bindings keeping his knives on his back, and grabbed the end of his shirt pulling it over his head. Golden skin moved over tightly woven muscle, and grey eyes met blue.

Elendil stared at what first looked like a giant tattoo, like green vines growing in flowing circles and forms all over the elves chest, to his shoulders and down the arms, going from his stomach down his hips and abdomen. But the closer he looked he realized it wasn't a tattoo, there _was _vines underneath the skin, moving. And god it looked painful and sore.

"My uncle never could find his mate." Ereinion´s voice was dreamlike and wavering. "And on his 3000 birthing day, after 5 years of torment as nature dug its hold on him, over the night there was only a great tree left of him in the royal gardens." Ereinion´s glossy eyes met Elendil´s. "I´m 2996 years old my friend. And no mate in sight. This war is going to be my last, and I will not die before Saurons head is on a spike outside his own fortress and knowing that my people are safe."

Silence filled the room as grey and blue crashed together in a fight of wills. Blue finally looked away. Elendil rose slowly from the chair as the elf put on his shirt again.

"Does the people know?"

"No."

"I see." Elendil was staring out the window. "Thank you for telling me Eri." The man turned once more and embraced the elf. "You are my brother in arms, my friend and my allied. Whatever I can do for you name it and you shall have it."

Ereinion smiled. "Thank you old friend. But what I need right now is some sleep, we have a hard day tomorrow. With not just stubborn dwarfs and loudmouth nobles, but with Oropher as well."

Elendil shuddered. "That elf gives me shivers. What on earth did you do to the man… err elf?"

Ereinion smiled tiredly. "Perhaps I shall tell you one day. It´s a long story after all."

Together they walked out of the room under the watchful eyes of Glorfindel as they made their way down the halls.

* * *

So I changed some things, I wasnt satisfied with what I had written before, so i needed to change it.

Glorfindel, as far as I know never had a role in this war, but i wanted him there, so there he is. :3 And i wanted a view of the grey havens as I saw it and Thranduil

is a very interesting person, and one that I wanted to write about.

And I would really like if people would review and tell what you liked and didnt like, I can always go back and change things.

Tack för all ~

Serkë


End file.
